onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chap-Chapowoc
Chap-Chapowoc – diabelski owoc typu Paramecia, który pozwala władającemu na jedzenie i przeżuwanie wszystkiego (z wyjątkiem Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy) od drewna do najsilniejszych metali. Zjedzone przedmioty mogą być połączone z ciałem władającego w broń lub zmieszane razem do stworzenia czegoś innego. Został zjedzony przez Wapola. Etymologia * Baku to dźwięk uderzenia metalu, a paku to dźwięk jedzenia. Nazwa może też pochodzić od frazy baku baku tabeteru, która oznacza "obżeranie się z wielką satysfakcją". * Nazwa może też pochodzić od Baku, japońskiej mitologicznej chimery, która zjada koszmary. Mocne i słabe stron Główną mocą owocu, jak zaprezentowano przez Wapola, władający zyskuje umiejętność rozciągania i otwierania ust do dużych proporcji i z możliwością jedzenia rzeczy, które inaczej byłyby nie do połknięcia . Również posiada umiejętność zamienienia ciała w broń z tego co zjadł. Jest to niezupełnie taki efekt jaki użytkownik chciałby zrobić. "Ciągnące się" jedzenia, jak guma, są trochę trudne do połknięcia dla użytkownika. Co więcej Wapol skarży się, że jest ciągle głodny, może to być efektem ubocznym tego owocu. Wapol może jeść nieograniczoną ilość jedzenia bez czucia obciążenia. Co więcej, użytkownik może używać przedmiotów, które zjadł w poprzednich 24 godzinach, więcej niż godzina nie byłoby do użytku. Poza tym ma typowe słabości diabelskich owoców. Zastosowanie Diabelski owoc daje użytkownikowi umiejętność zjadania różnych rzeczy. Od noży aż do domów. Ze względu na to, aby mógł spełnić swój apetyt może wyrządzać wielkie szkody majątkowe. Wapol może również korzystać z mocy owocu do połykania przeciwnika w całości. Wapol może także schudnąć używając owocu. Po przegranej z Luffy staje się bezdomnym włóczęgą, Wapol mógł wymyślić bardziej korzystne zastosowania swego diabelskiego owocu celów produkcyjnych. Korzystanie z jego Chap-Chapową Fabryką Wapol był w stanie stworzyć kilka zabawek żeby zarobić na życie. W zamian był w stanie stworzyć nowy przemysł który aktualnie rządzi. Techniki Brak.png|Śnieżny Kamuflaż|link=Śnieżny Kamuflaż Wapol Defeats Dalton.png|Chap-Chapower|link=Chap-Chapower Baku Baku no Mi Infobox.png|Językanonada|link=Językanonada Wapol House.png|Wapol House|link=Wapol House Baku Baku Factory.png|Chap-Chapowa Fabryka|link=Chap-Chapowa Fabryka Slim Wapol.png|Slim-up Wapol|link=Slim-up Wapol Niekanoniczne Musshuru Wapol Canon.PNG|Musshuru Wapol Cannon|link= Musshuru Wapol Cannon Gry wideo Brak.png|Arm Cannon|link=Arm Cannon Ciekawostki mały|220px|Lewa strona: Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Zoro. Prawa: Sanji, Robin, Usopp. Imię: Gorgon (wybrane losowo). * Gdy fan zapytał Odę, co by się stało, gdyby Wapol zjadł i połączył Luffy'ego, Zoro, Nami, Usoppa, Sanjiego, Choppera i Robin tak jak Chessmarimo, autor narysował tego oto Gorgona. Posiada on kapelusz Luffy'ego, poroże Choppera, włosy Nami na ramionach, miecz i haramaki Zoro, brew Sanjiego na kapeluszu, grzywkę Robin i nos Usoppa usytuowany na jego lewym ramieniu. * Pomimo naturalnego prawa, że nikt nie może mieć więcej niż jednej mocy diabelskiego owocu, fakt, że Wapol może połączyć dwie lub większą liczbę osób i ich moce, Chap-Chapowoc omija ten problem. Było to pokazane w 9 filmie, gdy Wapol zjadł swojego brata i zyskał moc jego owocu. Jednak jest to wydarzenie niekanoniczne, a gdy fan zapytał Odę w SBS, czy po zjedzeniu Luffy'ego, Wapol zdobyłby cechy gumy, Oda powiedział, że nie, ale miałby zatrucie pokarmowe. * Moc tego owocu działa według powiedzonka "Jesteś tym co jesz". Nawigacja ca:Baku Baku no Mi de:Baku Baku no Mi en:Baku Baku no Mi es:Fruta Baku Baku fr:Baku Baku no Mi id:Baku Baku no Mi it:Gnam Gnam Kategoria:Diabelskie owoce typu Paramecia